


just a piece of fabric

by daegusbaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegusbaby/pseuds/daegusbaby
Summary: a short character study exploring the first time yamaguchi wore a dress, and the way it made him feel.





	just a piece of fabric

Yamaguchi stared out of the window absently, clearly not paying any attention to the teacher at the front of the class. He could hear the man’s monotone voice pass into his ears but he wasn’t registering what he was saying. All he was thinking about was the day he had spent with Yachi on the weekend – they had spent several hours draped across one of Yachi’s living room sofas with matching mugs of tea discussing their feelings in great depth, and honestly it was kind of cathartic. They could be open with one another about how they feel about people romantically, their mental health, and most importantly their gender. The blonde was the first person Yamaguchi had told about not feeling like everyone told him a boy should act, and he discussed in great depth his disconnect from the gender binary, though he hadn’t been able to put a label to it until Yachi so kindly suggested a few.

This wasn’t necessarily what he was reminiscing upon so fondly, though.

It was the first time he had worn a dress. 

He had felt so free, so liberated within the billowing sheets of fabric and when he looked in the mirror he saw something different, a subtle change in expression that one could only take notice of if looking very hard, and he was instantly hooked on the feeling.

He craved the feminine in a way he never knew he was allowed, in a way that made the world feel exciting and new if only in the confines of Hitoka’s bedroom. Yachi looked at him so fondly it set his heart to burst in ways that he was not yet ready to address, but all he knew in that safe moment, frozen in time, was that sometimes things aren’t black and white, but rather an intricately interwoven series of events and grey areas, and there’s no need to conform to what’s expected. He was grounded by that sheet of satin against his legs and in Yachi’s room on a sunny Saturday afternoon the world outside didn’t matter, and he could be himself in ways he had never fully explored before.

Maybe next time he would allow her to style his hair, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! this is short but i wanted to do something for haikyuu day 2017. hope you liked it!!


End file.
